


Arranging Matters

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has to prod things along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arranging Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



There was never any real finesse involved when two 'Cons decided it was a good thing to spend time interfacing. Except when one or both of the 'Cons involved didn't necessarily see themselves as optimal partners maybe.

That left Starscream kind of wondering just how it came easy for most, but he had to go and find the two most difficult partners in the whole army. Barricade had to be bullied sometimes, and Blackout had to be coaxed at others, but ALLSPARK! it was so good when all three were on the same page.

Now if he could just get them to realize a mech sometimes wanted to be caught off-guard.... He knew he could, if he schemed long enough. He'd have to put the idea in Barricade's processor, and let the small mech convince Blackout to do it, but Starscream could wait. Ten million years taught patience, even to a mech with his attention deficiencies.

He knew it would be so worth it.


End file.
